El Sonido de una Armónica
by Shub-Niggurath
Summary: Tsunade manda a nuestros ninjas preferidos a un campamento. Las kunoichis empiezan a interesarse por las hermosas melodías de una armónica misteriosa. Neji acaba de encontrar una forma para aliviar sus problemas sentimentales sin dejar de ser cool.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece. Ni ningún personaje de la serie, solo esta trama.

Las canciones de armónica que se escucharán, son del estilo del que Matt Ishida en la serie de Digimon tocaba. Run With The Wind.

Originalmente iba a ser un One Shot, pero probablemente duré 3 capítulos aprox.

Lenguaje fuerte.

"Bla Bla" - Diálogo

"_Bla Bla" - _Pensamiento.

Sin mas preámbulos:

**El Sonido de una Armónica**

Era un día tranquilo en Konoha, donde sucedían los eventos de siempre. Un genin rubio y algo hiperactivo estaba embutiéndose su 5to plato de sopa ramen en Ichiraku's. Dos chunnins, uno con sobrepeso que estaba comiendo su 3era bolsa de papas fritas, y otro con pelo amarrado en un moño y con cara de tener sueño, estaban viendo a su compañera rubia, discutir con una chica de pelo rosado, acerca de quien sería la mejor pareja para un muchacho del clan Uchiha.

Mientras tanto, cerca a Naruto, se encontraba una chica de ojos color lavanda, que trataba de acercarse a hablarle al rubio, ruborizándose en el acto.

Simplemente un típico día en Konoha, pensó Neji luego de analizar a todos sus compañeros Ninja.

Tsunade los había llamado a todos, y al parecer nadie le interesaba lo que la Hokage tenía que decirles. Solo a él, ya que era el único Jounin, y bueno, tenía que mostrar algo de superioridad sobre los demás.

Inclusive les avisó a cada uno sobre el llamado de la Godaime, pero a nadie pareció interesarles y seguían enfrascados en sus "importantisimas" actividades diurnas.

Emitió un suspiro, y se alejó a la torre Hokage.

Ya en la puerta del despacho de Tsunade, tocó la puerta y escuchó un sonido que se podría interpretar como "Adelante". Ingresó y se presentó:

"Buenos dias, Hokage-Sama" Profirió el genio Hyuga haciendo un ademán de respeto.

"Buenos dias, Neji, ¿Donde están los otros?"

"Bueeeno... deben estar en camino y llegarán en caulquier momento" mintió Neji

"Pero, de todas maneras, podría adelantarme algo sobre los datos de la misión que nos iba a dar, Hokage- Sama" Sugirió el Hyuga

"Me temo que no es posible, Neji. Necesito la presencia de todos para informarles de una misión. Aparte, tenemos que esperar a que venga un shinobi de la aldea de la Arena, que también los ayudara en la misión"

"_Que será tan importante para solicitar a un escuadrón de tal magnitud"_ Pensó Neji. Bueno, se estaba haciendo un silencio algo incómodo en el despacho, y conociendo al resto de sus compañeros, se tomarían su maldito tiempo en llegar al despacho de la Hokage.

"Neji, uhmmm, si no es mucha molestia, como tenemos que esperar, tu crees que, osea, si no te incomoda..." se excusaba Tsunade, pero Neji la interrumpió al instante.

"Hokage – Sama, sus hábitos con la bebida son solo suyos, y no es de mi interés, no tengo porqué sentir incomodo" aseguró

"Muchas gracias Neji-**kun**, por algo eres mi Jounin preferido" Dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa, sacando su botella de Sake con un par de vasos.

"no se preocupe por mi, Tsunade-Sama" Dijo Neji declinando la propuesta de beber a horas tan tempranas del Día.

"mas bien, Tsunade- Sama, si no es mucha molestia, podría subir al techo de la Torre Hokage a esperar?" Pregunto algo nervioso el Hyuga

"bueno, creo que no hay problema con eso, Neji. Pero espero que ni bien lleguen los demás bajes."

"Por supuesto Hokage- Sama. Con su permiso" Dijo el Genio Hyuga y se retiró.

Una vez en el techo de la torre Hokage, que en realidad tenía una especia de terraza donde se podía ver todo Konoha, se apoyó en un pilar, y ejecutó los sellos del Byakugan para asegurarse de que no haya ningún alma cerca, a excepción de la Hokage.

Cuando se aseguró que no habían moros en la costa, se sentó en el suelo, viendo a todo Konoha, apoyado en un Pilar, y saco un objeto de metal de su bolsillo. Una armónica.

Empezó a tocar una melodía media bluesera, con toques de melancolía y romance. No es que el Hyuga sea una persona afectiva, romántica. Probablemente todo lo contrario, pero desde que aprendió a tocar armónica, aprendió que esos sentimientos que tenía dentro de su cuerpo encerrados, podría liberarlos, en vez de palabras embarazosas, en forma de música hermosa.

Se desenchufó de la realidad, y le ponía cada vez más énfasis y sentimiento en la música.

Mientras tanto, en otro lado de Konoha.

Todo el equipo de shinobis favoritos de Konoha, ya dejó de hacer sus "importantes actividades diurnas" y empezó su rumbo a la torre Hokage. Estaban absolutamente los 9 rookies, mas Rock Lee y Ten Ten.

"Uhmmm, que demonios querrá tan temprano la Abuela Tsunade, ojalá que sea una misión de clase A mínimo... o mejor aún, de clase S" Dijo naruto de una forma muy desinteresada

"BAKA! " bramó Sakura, golpeandole fuerte en la cabeza "Expresate con mayor respeto a Tsunade-Sama, es una eminencia y es la hokage de la aldea"

"D-disculpa, sakura-chan" profirió el rubio agarrándose el chichón de su cráneo.

Ya estában cerca de la puerta del despacho, cuando escucharon a lo lejos una melodía hecha por una armónica. A los chicos les pareció genial que por lo menos exista una persona con gustos musicales decentes en toda la aldea y que pueda hacer música. Empezaron a decir cosas como:

"Wooow, que bien suena" dijo un sorprendido Kiba

"QUE ES ESO, QUE ES ESO, QUE ES ESO, QUE ES. .." empezó a decir, infinitamente Naruto, dando vueltas al rededor de un circulo, como si tuviera un ataque masivo de Hiperactividad.

"Problemático..." musitó Shimamaru.

Cuando estaban llegando al despacho, se encontraron con una chica rubia, de 4 colitas que los saludaba enérgicamente. Era Sabaku no Temari.

Saludó a todos con un enérgico "Hai!" y a Shikamaru le dedicó unas palabras exclusivas, que solo él las pudo captar y que hicieron que se sonroje un poco, cosa que nadie notó.

Estaban volviendo a empezar una conversación con Temari, ya que algunos le preguntaron como está ella, otros por Gaara, y uno que otro por Kankuro. Si, por Kankuro.

De ahí las chicas empezaron a comentar:

"Has oído eso? Quien estará tocando esa hermosa melodía " Preguntó una chica de pelo rosado

"No lo se, mientras los esperaba, me quede embobada escuchando, hasta que los vi llegar" Dijo la chica de la arena.

"Es excelente, y no se oye que el sonido venga de muy lejos" analizó TenTen

"Ojalá que el que toque sea guapo.. quiero decir, escuchen esa música, sería un desperdicio si fuera alguien horripilante el que la interprete " Dijo una rubia oji azul.

"_Neji-Niisan" _Pensó Hinata, algo orgullosa de tales comentarios dirigidos indirectamente a su primo. Ella sabía, pero también estaba al tanto que a Neji no le gustaba tener mucha gente enterada de su Hobbie, ahora convertido en Hábito. Así que guardó silencio, pero no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa.

El único que se dió cuenta que estaban conversando y perdiendo tiempo exactamente en la puerta del depsacho de Tsunade, fue Sasuke Uchiha, y se apresuró a tocar la puerta con 2 golpes, lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos sus compañeros puedan oírlos y guardar silencio e ingresar.

Casi al instante en que Neji escuchó dos golpes fuertes en la puerta, que lo sacaron de su mundo de pentagramas, figuras ritmicas y melódicas, guardó su armónica y bajo a toda velocidad al despacho.

Tsunade una vez que vió a Neji descender, hizo un ademán para que el resto de shinobis ingresaran.

Mientras estaban ingresando, Neji no pudo con su genio y añadió:

"Tarde... como siempre", y profirió una mueca de burla.

Todos le lanzaron una mirada asesina, y antes que se desate la 5ta guerra shinobi, Tsunade se apuró en agregar:

"Bueno, Neji tiene razón, los cité aquí hace 1 hora, creo que esta misión la harán, **gratis**"

Todos a excepción del estoico Hyuga empezaron a reclamar como niños al que le hubieran quitado su juguete.

Tsunade se aclaró la garganta en señal de que iba a hablar, y una vez mas hubo silencio.

"La misión que harán es... algo distinta a las que están acostumbrados" Todos pusieron una cara de curiosidad, Neji no fue la excepción esta vez.

"Probablemente algunos me amen, y otros me odien luego de que termine de ultimar los detalles de su misión, pero en verdad me tiene sin cuidado. Irán a un campamento..." Y fue interrumpida por un grito de emoción exageradamente fuerte de nada mas, y nada menos que Ino Yamanaka.

Cuando todos los ojos se clavaron en ella, luego de sonrojarse se disculpó tontamente

"G-gomen nasai" Y soltó una risita nerviosa.

"Ejem, como seguía diciendo, irán a un campamento por 4 dias, 3 noches. Será un campamento de supervivencia en la intemperie, más que nada para probar las habilidades tanto individuales como colectivas de nuestra generación mas joven de chunins y jounins en lo que se refiere a la supervivencia , y establecimiento de bases." Dijo Tsunade ignorando la previa interrupción.

"Si bien se que todos uds con sus senseis respectivos, han tenido este tipo de campamentos, queremos ver que tal les vá sin la ayuda de estos, teniendo uds toda las responsabilidades sobre las deciciones que tomen, y sus consecuencias respectivas." Continúo Tsunade.

"Y para finalizar, para añadir un poco de dificultad, no asignaremos a ningún capitán específico, si bien todos ustedes son Chuunins, a excepción de Temari y Neji que son Jounins, y Naruto que, bueno, es Genin; confiamos que puedan trabajar como equipo y salir de esto. Parten mañana a las 7am, y la dirección del lugar para establecer el campamento se lo daré a Sakura en este pergamino" Concluyó la Hokage entregándole un pergamino a la Haruno.

Todos tuvieron diferentes expresiones en sus rostros. Sakura, Tenten e Ino, estaban hablando emocionado de lo que iban a hacer en el campamento, ya que viendo el pergamino, el lugar para acampar quedaba cerca a un lago, y ya estaban haciendo planes para llevar ropa de baño, y pasarla bien.

Naruto, Sasuke, Rock Lee y Neji tenían expresiones de haberse sentido estafados, ¿Como demonios le van a dar una misión de este nivel tan ridiculo a shinobis tan experimentados como ellos? Indignación en su maxima expresión.

Shino estaba quieto sin decir nada, para variar.

Hinata se quedó pensando como acercarse a naruto en el campamento, y se ruborizó de solo hacerlo.

A Shikamaru le pareció demasiado problemático estar en la intemperie, y con tal de dormir esas 3 noches y 4 días, no tenía ningún problema. Chouji mientras tanto estaba haciendo furiosos cálculos financieros acerca de cuanto iba a gastar para comprar la cantidad exacta de comida para llevar. Y que tenía que ser llevada en secretismo total, ya que supuestamente era un campamento de "supervivencia".

Temari también se sintió algo estafada, ya que pensó que el gran viaje que fue el venir desde la aldea de la arena, hasta Konoha, iba a ser pagado a lo grande por una misión de épicas proporciones. Pero pensándolo bien, ¿Qué mas adecuado para un viaje extenuante, 4 dias de "descanzo" en un campamento frente al lago? Y más aún si Shikamaru iba a ir...

Kiba estaba emocionado por la idea, no porque le parezca LA misión, sino porque podría ver a las chicas con ropa de baño. Un hilillo de sangre empezó a salirle por la nariz.

"EJEM, bueno, si quieren seguir conversando acerca de sus planes sobre las "vacaciones" que les he enviado, o seguir poniendo caras de estúpidos, pueden hacerlo afuera de mi despacho, así que, LARGAROS!" Bramó Tsunade.

Todos los shinobis se retiraron en estampida, golpeándose unos con los otros en la estrecha puerta, pero salieron al fin y al cabo.

Todos afuera del despacho seguían hablando animadamente. Neji suspiró, les dió una rápida ojeada a todos, buscando a alguien específicamente y al encontrar a su objetivo, se le acercó.

"Hinata – Sama"

"¿Neji-n-niisan?" Dijo algo desconcertada la Heredera del Souke

"Me retiraré a la Mansión Hyuga al instante, no tengo intención de estar aquí"

"Ok, Neji-niisan" Dijo Hinata, sabiendo exactamente la razón por la cual su primo estaba impaciente en ir a su hogar.

Hizo un ademán de despedida y empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida. Pensando que nadie se había percatado tanto de su presencia, como de su ausencia, se retiró y fue directo a la mansión Hyuga.

Pero no todo fue así, en verdad si había una persona que se había percatado, tanto de su presencia, como de su ausencia. Pero no, ella no podría dejar que los demás lo notasen, total, tenía que seguir mostrando la imagen de Sasuke-Fangirl, solo para poder mantener las cosas "como siempre": Ya que, Ino Yamanaka, al haber visto a sus compañeros reunidos todos juntos después de tanto tiempo, y con una misión así de "sencilla", quería que las cosas sean como era antes.

Aún asi, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de tristeza, ver como Neji se retiraba. Realmente no sabe desde cuando, el Prodigio Hyuga la atrajo, probablemente desde el Bósque Perdido, o quizás luego de perder contra Naruto, y ver como había madurado a comparación del maldito bastardo arrogante que era antes. La cosa, era que Ino Yamanaka, si bien no estaba completamente enamorada de él, sentía una atracción rara, pero intensa.

"HEY CERDA, DESPIERTA QUE TENEMOS QUE IR DE COMPRAS PARA MAÑANA" gritó una Sakura algo alterada al ver a su amiga/rival soñando despierta.

"PERO NO TIENES PORQUE GRITARME EN EL OÍDO, FRENTE DE PIZARRA!" bramó aún mas fuerte la rubia.

"Demonios, esto es una competencia de quien causa mas daños auditivos a sus compañeros. Que problemático, puta madre" Musitó Shikamaru, alejándose también del grupo.

Así cada uno empezó a retirarse para preparar su equipaje para el día siguiente.

Neji una vez ingresó a la mansión, fue defrente a la cocina, se relleno una jarra con refresco, cogió un vaso y subió a su cuarto. No iba a salir de este en un buen tiempo, así que se aseguró con una buena guarnición de líquidos.

Hizo su equipaje en un instante, ya prácticamente lo sabía de memoria, y una vez terminado, se hecho en su cama, y sacó la armónica. Y prosiguió tocando.

Era una adicción y no podía ni quería dejarla.

Todo comenzó cuando Hiashi Sama...

Flashback

"_Neji, todos en el clan estamos preocupados por ti" Se expresó de una forma respetuosa pero también intimidante, el lider del Souke._

"_No tienen porque preocuparse por mi, Hiashi-Sama, estoy mejorando mis habilidades cada vez mas, y volviéndome un Jounin mas fuerte y-" Neji estaba aclarando cuando fue interrumpido_

"_Disculpa que te interrumpa, Neji, pero no estamos preocupados por tu fuerza. Tu poder no está siendo cuestionado en ningún momento, menos aún tus habilidades Ninja." y antes que Neji pueda formar la pregunta, Hiashi-Sama la contestó sin necesidad de telepatía "Estamos preocupado por tu corazón, y no me refiero al órgano" Sentenció Hiashi-Sama._

_Neji se quedó en shock, y no podía formular pregunta alguna, cosa que Hiashi aprovechó._

"_Sabemos que tus sentimientos sobre el Souke, han cambiado, gracias al Ninja rubio impertinente y bullicioso, pero que le estamos agradecidos de todas maneras. Pero aun así el dicho "Donde fuego hubo, cenizas quedan" se aplica perfecto en ti. Además, sabemos que no tienes una buena amistad con los shinobis de tu generación, aparte de los de tu equipo, sumado a que nunca hemos estado enterado si alguna vez ha habido alguna kunoichi que te atrajera, interese, o ames"_

_Neji no sabía que decir, habia una guerra completa en su interior de sentimientos. Angustia, Dolor, Indignación, pero también, Aprecio y Agradecimiento._

"_Sin embargo.." dijo Hiashi, como si hubiera encontrado la respuesta al origen de la vida "Existen formas, y métodos para poder expulsar estos sentimientos que solo nos causan dolor e incomodidad, de formas sutiles, artísticas y hermosas" _

"_Hiashi-Ssama, si usted piensa, que realizar actividades bochornosas que causen daño en mi imagen y orgullo, fueran a ayudarme en mi angustia, disculpe, pero prefiero mantenerla" Dijo Neji, adelantándose a una cura que según el podría ser peor que la misma enfermedad. Se imagino a si mismo actuando en una obra de teatro, o bailando ballet... casi al instante obliteró esas imágenes de su cabeza._

_Hiashi solo se rió. Neji sintió un poco de enfado, ¡Carajo, y le había dado un poco de interés al tema y su tío se burla, que carajos!_

"_No te preocupes Neji. Sabemos perfectamente que eres mas terco que una mula, y mas orgulloso que el príncipe de los Saiyajin. Así que la solución es simple. Música."_

_Neji pensó que no había escuchado bien. "¿Perdón?"_

"_Música, Neji. Música. Y no me refiero solo a escucharla, eso ayuda, pero lo mejor es interpretarla y también crearla." _

_Luego de terminar esa discusión, Hiashi Sama le empezó a mostrar a Neji varios instrumentos musicales, mencionando el Piano, Arpa, Guitarra y Armónica. Neji los aprendió todos, primero a regañadientes, pensando que era una actividad que solo le hacía perder el tiempo. Pero ni bien poso sus dedos en las teclas del piano, contó cuantas teclas habían, y formuló todas las posibilidades de combinación sonora posibles, se sintió maravillado. _

_Al instante que empezó a tocar una obra de Beethoveen (Para Elisa), sintió como gran parte de su hinchado corazón empezaba a deshincharse, y como sentía crecer un sentimiento que no lo sentía desde hace tiempo. La calma._

_Pero debido a todos sus trabajos como Shinobi, le empezó a agarrar bastante cariño y amor a la Armónica, ya que era un instrumento pequeño que lo podías llevar a cualquier parte, y pasaba desapercibido._

_Es ahí donde comenzó su adicción._

Fin del Flashback.

Y así Neji siguió emitiendo hermosas melodías de su armónica.

La tarde dio lugar al ocaso, y este a la noche. Esta quiso quedarse, pero el sol siempre se alza en las mañanas, y ésta era una mañana muy soleada. Por lo menos para ser 5:00am, hora en el que absolutamente todos las personas en Konoha estaban dormidas. Bueno, todas a excepción de un grupo de Ninjas que estaban reuniéndose en la puerta afuera de la ciudad.

"Bueno, solo falta la rubia banshee, y el rubio imbécil" Dijo el heredero del clan Uchiha de una forma muy despectiva.

"Qué problemáticos, me hacen despertarme temprano, y ¿Ellos se demoran? Bah, podría haber dormido más para tal caso." Dijo Shikamaru, con legañas en los ojos y una cara de mierda.

Al instante llegó Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. "JAJAJAJ, Disculpen todos pero es que me quede dormido y como vamos a estar en la intemperie, me comí el único ramen que me quedaba, y que comeré en 4 días..." Y al darse cuenta que iba a estar 4 días sin ramen, las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de él, y empezó a musitar incoherencias que hicieron dudar a todos sus compañeros sobre su estabilidad mental y emocional.

"HEEEY! ESPERENME" bramó una rubia algo conocida. Saludo a todos y soltó una risita nerviosa y se excusó diciendo "Hahahahah, disculpen pero no sabía que ponerme y me desperté algo tarde".

También empezaron a dudar de su raciocinio ya que llevaba puesto la ropa con que se le veía todos los días.

"Bueno, creo que ya estamos todos, así que vamos" Dijo Neji dando la espalda a todos y empezando la caminata.

Y así todos se en rumbaron al lugar donde iban a iniciar el campamento.

Continuará.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece. Ni ningún personaje de la serie, solo esta trama.

Las canciones de armónica que se escucharán, son del estilo del que Matt Ishida en la serie de Digimon tocaba. Run With The Wind.

Originalmente iba a ser un One Shot, pero probablemente duré 3 capítulos aprox.

Lenguaje fuerte.

"Bla Bla" - Diálogo

"_Bla Bla" - _Pensamiento.

Estaré actualizando este Fanfic regularmente, mas no diariamente. Creo que lo moveré de M a K+, pensaba ponerle Lemons, pero creo que no lo haré.

Sin mas preámbulos:

**El Sonido de una Armónica**

**Chapter 2**

Los Rookie 9 y el Equipo Gai estaban caminando en dirección a las coordenadas donde iban a establecer el campamento. No quedaba muy lejos en verdad, inclusive estaba dentro del País del Fuego, cerca a un lago.

La caminata no duró mucho, y ya habían llegado a las inmediaciones del terreno. Las chicas empezaron a gritar emocionadas apurándose a cambiarse la ropa del baño pero fueron interrumpidas por un prodigio ojiblanco.

"Ejem, no quiero ser aguafiestas, ya que al parecer están algo emocionadas por el contenido de esta **misión**" Dijo Neji pronunciando de forma diferente la ultima palabra "Pero tenemos que hablar y decidir unas cuantas cosas antes de que vayan a veranear"

Las chicas le lanzaron una mirada asesina, y a regañadientes se acercaron, también lo hicieron el resto de shinobis de la hoja.

"Y como que cosas tenemos que hablar, "Mr Simpatía?" " Dijo una algo enfadada Ino Yamanaka. Si bien el hyuga la atraía "algo", no podía dejar pasar su enojo. En realidad quería con muchas ganas tomar sol.

"Decidir unas ciertas cosas" Añadió Neji, con una pose de sabiduría cool "Como: ¿Quién será el Líder? ¿Qué tareas se van a realizar en el campamento? Y ¿Cómo nos las distribuiremos? ¿Cómo serán distribuidas las carpas? "

"Bueno, Neji tiene razón" Dijo Shino Aburame, siendo sus primeras 4 palabras del día.

"Yo digo que votación" La kunoichi de la arena sugirió

"OK, YO SERÉ EL LIDER-DATTEBAYO, ¿QUIEN VOTA POR MI?" gritó un emocionado Naruto.

Un silencio sepulcral se adueñó de la situación, en el que solo se escuchaba al viento soplar.

"Ejem, creo que deberíamos primero seleccionar unos 3 candidatos y votar por ellos" dijo Temari.

"SASUKE-KUN!" gritaron al Mismo tiempo, Ino Yamanaka y Sakura

"Creo que Shikamaru sería la mejor opción" Aseguró Chouji, y Temari lo apoyó.

"No hay mejor líder que Neji! "Exclamó Tenten y Lee atrás de ella haciendo una pose tributo al espíritu de la fuerza de la juventud!.

Y como ya se deben haber dado cuenta, ellos fueron los 3 candidatos.

"Tch, maldición, que problemático, y yo que quería pasármelo durmiendo todo el campamento" aseguró el chuunin perezoso.

"No es de mi interés ser el Líder de un grupo de un grupo de tontos" Dijo Sasuke, recibiendo miradas asesinas de todos los shinobis masculinos, y ojos con forma de corazones por todas las kunoichis.

Neji viendo como la situación estaba entrando a una posible anarquía, decidió intervenir.

"Bueno, al parecer el engreído Uchiha no tiene interés de ser el Líder de ésta misión, y Shikamaru sería una buena opción, pero su falta de ánimo juega en su contra. Podría ser un excelente consejero sin embargo:" Sentenció el prodigio Hyuga.

"Tampoco me siento emocionadísimo por estar a cargo de uds, pero en caso de que me elijan líder, por lo menos podremos apurarnos en distribuir las tareas, y uds (Dijo señalando a las Kunoichis) podrán ir a "veranear" más rápido"

Todos empezaron a murmurar entre ellos, no es algo nuevo, que aún nadie confíe al 100% en Neji.

Todos siguen recordando la imagen del "Bastardo-sin-corazón-que-casi-asesina-a-su-prima-en-el-examen-chuunin-y-hablaba-cojudeces-referente-al-destino".

Suspiró y viendo que era una causa perdida, se apuró y armó su tienda de dormir (que tenía espacio para 3 personas) y sin mas preámbulos, se retiró, no iba a permitirse estar presente frente a muchos shinobis que solo estaban fulminándole con la mirada.

Camino unos cuantos metros, y subió a una rama gruesa y alta de un árbol. No tenía tiempo para soportar estúpidas desconfianzas de sus propios compañeros de misión, así que sacó su armónica y empezó a hacer lo que mejor sabía.

Mientras tanto en el campamento:

Todos estaban discutiendo acerca de lo dicho por Neji, y si el iba a ser un buen líder o no.

"No se, a mi me da miedo de solo mirarle a los ojos, un Líder debe inspirar respeto, no miedo" Dijo Sakura con algo de descontento en su voz.

"Al hyuga no hay que tenerle miedo, solo habla mucho " Dijo Sasuke con un tono burlón. Al instante Sakura estuvo a su costado babeando y mirándole de una forma lujuriosa.

"Bueno Sasuke, yo conozco a Neji, y curiosamente es de las personas que NO hablan mucho" contestó una chica de pelo marron amarrado en dos moñitos.

"Pero bueno, al fin y al cabo es un bastardo sin corazón, no podemos confiar en él" Dijo Kiba.

Naruto simplemente estaba callado con cara de disgusto. Neji no era totalmente de su agrado, pero el más que nadie sabía que había cambiado, y le estaba empezando a incomodar los comentarios de sus tan llamados amigos.

Hinata estaba dolida, ella amaba a su primo, obviamente de forma familiar, pero tenía un gran cariño hacia el. Sabía que el en una vez intento matarla, pero eso ya lo había dejado en el pasado, el sufrió de una forma que muy pocos lo han hecho. Y no podía seguir viendo como hablaban pestes de él.

Ino estaba con una lucha interna en su corazón. Por una parte quería apoyar a todos gritando "SII EL HYUGA ES UN INSENSIBLE DE MIERDA, NO PODEMOS CONFIAR EN EL" simplemente para que Sasuke se fije en ella y sepa que lo está apoyando, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que hacer eso, estaría siendo hipócrita consigo misma. Sabía que Neji en el pasado era merecedor de todos los adjetivos que le fueron dedicados por sus compañeros, pero ella sabía, o mejor dicho, sentía, que el había cambiado.

Pero pudo aclarar sus pensamientos, y cuando empezó a abrir su boca para expresar su opinión fue interrumpida por nada mas y nada menos que Rock Lee.

"ESTO ES INACEPTABLE! "grito Rock Lee " No puedo creer que uds hablen de esa forma de Neji! El ha sufrido en el pasado cosas que muy pocos de uds podrían si quiera compartir o comprender, y es más que natural la forma en que su personalidad cambio, de ser un niño normal a un bastardo sin corazón! Pero él ha cambiado, y yo lo sé, es uno de mis mejores amigos, mi rival y mi inspiración al mismo tiempo, yo confío en él, y se que ninguno de uds puede llegarle si quiera al talón, en lo que se refiere a decisiones de liderazgo y capitanía! El no lo vé, pero yo sé que el tiene el espíritu de la juventud fuerte en él! " Sentenció la bestia verde de konoha. ¿O era el Demonio?

"Es verdad, Neji es una muy buena persona cuando se le habla!" Añadió Tenten.

Y de nuevo siguieron discutiendo y volviendo al mismo tema, cuando todos pensaron que nunca iban a ponerse de acuerdo, llegaron las suaves notas de una armónica siendo tocada. Era una melodía melancólica, romántica, y a la vez con bastante groove y blues.

"_Neji-Nniisan"_ Dijo Hinata en sus pensamientos. Pero lo que no se dio cuenta es que su suspiro no solo lo pensó, sino también lo pronunció.

Sakura, que al igual que las otras chichas estaban embobadas escuchando la melodía, salió de su hipnosis y señalo a hinata con el dedo, y con la cara desconcertada. Ya que al ver que la única persona ausente era Neji, y que Hinata había pronunciado su nombre cuando la melodía inició...

"Q—QUEE? estás diciendo que ese mentecato es el que está tocando esa, hermosa canción?" Preguntó desconcertada la kunoichi de pelo rosa.

"Wow, al parecer ese bastardo si tiene talento" Dijo Kiba con una mueca de burla

Hinata ya no pudo más, y explotó, y estaba dispuesta a poner los puntos sobre las íes, inclusive no tartamudeó.

"Saskura-Chan! Kiban-San! Deberían dejar de hablar de esa forma de Neji-Nisan! El es una persona que ha tenido dificultades y ahora, gracias a la música y a la armónica, está sobrellevándolas."

Y ahora dirigiéndose al resto de Kunoichis "Disculpen por haberles roto las ilusiones de un caballero azul tocando la armónica, dispuesto a enamorarlas, pero es nada mas y menos que mi primo, tocando por necesidad y no por ustedes!" finalizó Hinata

Todos se quedaron en silencio, pronunciando monosílabos y bisílabos como "B-bueno, yo..." "Y-yo..." "N-no quise..."

Neji no fue ajeno a todo esto, ya que había presenciado todo gracias a su Byakugan. _"Arigato, Hinata-Sama, Lee-san, Tenten" _Dijo en su mente, pensando sobre las únicas 3 personas que habían defendido su nombre y su persona. No sentía resentimientos por como los otros lo habían llamado de forma tal despectiva, era comprensible la falta de confianza, y tampoco le interesaba mucho que lo vean bien. Si en un momento estas personas podrían confiar en él, sería el problema de ellos, y no de él.

Lo que si le extraño fue el silencio de una rubia, que no actuó como él había supuesto que lo iba a hacer. No lo juzgó, ni lo insultó, simplemente estaba callada, demasiado sumisa en sus pensamientos para poder decir algo. Le pareció raro, porque de entre todas las chicas, ella era la última que quería ser dejada atrás por Sakura, sea la actividad que sea, así sea insultando al prodigio Hyuga. Total, si el engreído emosuke Uchiha era el único hombre que Ino Yamanaka podía ver, insultar a cualquier otro hombre, no sería nada raro ¿No?.

Este asunto le empezó a inquietar la mente a Neji, mientras tocaba la armónica. Sin embargo notó su cuerpo pegajoso, y se dió cuenta de algo obvio. Hacía un calor de Mierda. _"Si bien no es mi estilo, creo que me iré a dar un baño al lago, mientras los demás tontos siguen pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo" _

Bajó del árbol donde se encontraba, y se acercó al campamento. Casi al instante notó todas las miradas fijas en él, unas de desconcierto, otras de admiración, otras de odio, bueno, de todo tipo.

Decidió ignorarlas a todas y se metió en su tienda previamente alzada y prosiguió a cambiarse a una ropa de baño.

Al instante salió de la tienda, y soltó una mueca de burla al ver las caras sonrojadas de todas las kunoichis. Era obvio, estaba sin camisa y solo con su ropa de baño una toalla y su armónica en un lugar secreto.

"H-hey t-tu! q-que d-demonios haces v-vestido a-si" Dijo una sakura exageradamente sonrojada.

"Bueno, la temperatura parece que es la de la superficie del Sol, y me voy a meter un baño en el lago. Si no te gusta la vista, no mires" y luego, señalando a su rostro " Aunque lo dudo, ya que tu sonrojo lo pongo en el top 5 de sonrojos del mundo, y eso que he visto muchos " Añadió dando una ultima vista a las 4 kunoichis y al final a su prima. Vivir con Hinata le había garantizado la vista de varios tipos de sonrojos, y todo un gamma de diferentes rojos.

"P-pero, n-No d-dijiste que d-deberíamos ir a d-d-iscutir u-unos asuntos, a-antes de v-veranear?" Preguntó una Ino Yamanaka con el rostro morado. Si, Morado.

"Bueno, pero ¿Por qué me hacen caso si no soy el Líder?" A esto añadió una media sonrisa y se retiró al lago.

"TEME, si se hace odiar!" bramó Sakura cuando salió de su hipnosis producida por el pecho descubierto del joven Hyuga.

Ino Yamanaka no pensó 2 veces lo que iba a hacer, por primera vez estaba determinada a actuar y nadie ni nada la iba a detener. Mas veloz que un rayo armó su tienda, se metió y se cambió a un bikini morado, se cubrió con la toalla, y se fue corriendo al lago antes de que cualquiera pudiera pronunciar "Orochimaru".

"HEY! CERDA ESPERAME!" Gritó Sakura apunto de entrar a la tienda armada por Ino para cambiarse pero fue detenida por un Uchiha algo extrañado.

"Sakura detente. El Hyuga tenía razón respecto a decidir las ciertas cosas". Sentenció Sasuke, dandole una mirada directo a los ojos a Sakura, que no tardó en ruborizarse.

"B-bueno, o-oK, S-Sasuke-K-kun" tartamudeó Sakura, al fiel estilo de Hinata.

Mientras todos empezaron a retomar la discusión, en el lago un prodigio se estaba bañando sin percatarse que una rubia lo estaba siguiendo.

Neji estaba sumergido en el agua, sintiendo como la temperatura de su cuerpo disminuía, y el liquido de la vida inundaba cada uno de sus poros, refrescándolo y tranquilizandolo. No fue una idea tan mal al fin y al cabo. Sin embargo escuchó un chapoteo y sintio una perturbación en el agua que lo sacó de sus pensamientos, alguien había entrado.

Salió a la superficie para encontrarse con una rubia ojiazul, ya dentro del agua. Ella al parecer se quedó algo en shock y no sabía que hacer. ¿Acaso ha habido una epidemia de estupidez que ha contagiado a todas las kunoichis de Konoha? Pensó Neji, ya que en este día las pocas veces que dirigió la palabra a alguna, o lo insultaban/agredían verbalmente, o se sonrojaban y tartamudeaban torpemente. De ser así, ya sabía que tenía que reportarse lo a la Hokage.

"H-hola, N-neji, ¿N-no te incom-moda que me bañe a-aquí n-no?" Tartamudeó una muy nerviosa Ino Yamanaka.

"No me incomoda, ¿Por qué me preguntas? No es mi lago sabes" Dijo Neji alzando una ceja, fiel a su estilo.

Ino's P.O.V.

Maldición nunca me he encontrado tan nerviosa frente a un chico!. Generalmente son ellos los que se ponen nerviosos cuando ven mi cabellera brillar bajo el sol, y si me dirijo hacia ellos, se derriten! Pero esto no sucede a la inversa. ¡Soy Ino Yamanaka, MIERDA!

¿Y por qué demonios estoy tan nerviosa frente a ese insensible, bastardo, atractivo... lo que sea, Hyuga! Yo solo AMO a Sasuke Uchiha. A NADIE mas. Actuaré normal, le preguntaré cualquier cosa intrascendente, y me sumergiré en el agua. Si, eso haré, en este mismo insta...

End Ino's P.O.V.

"¿Te encuentras bien? Parece como si estuvieras teniendo una entretenida conversación con tu "Yo interior", si vas a hacer eso, te recomendaría que lo hagas en tierra firme, acá te puedes ahogar" Dijo un hyuga algo extrañado por la rara actitud que tenía esta rubia. Acto siguiente empezó a buzear, dejando a la Yamanaka con las palabras en la boca y una cara extremadamente roja.

Primero no se burlo ni lo insultó en un frenesí insultivo contra su persona, y ahora actúa así. Y para colmo ¿Viene a bañarse al lago, SIN Sakura? Acá hay kyubi encerrado..

Ino Yamanaka por otra parte estaba peor que antes. ¿Neji Hyuga se había preocupado por ella? No, deben ser las típicas exageraciones que una mente hace cuando una persona que la atrae le dirija la palabra. Suspiró y también empezó a nadar.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos que estaba nadando, la kunoichi rubia, notó la ausencia de su callado acompañánte, y dio un suspiro. _Debe haberse aburrido de mi presencia..._

Se sintió algo dolida, quería estar con el mas tiempo. Se rió de si misma, Ino Yamanaka, sintiendo algo por una persona a la que no conocía ni en lo mas mínimo. _Patética._

Salió del agua dispuesta a echarse en la orilla sobre su toalla, para tomar sol, cuando escuchó el sonido de una armónica. Una melodía que la había escuchado pocas veces, pero ya se le hacía extrañamente familiar. Empezó a seguir el sonido, que provenía no de muy lejos, de otro lado de la orilla tapado por una pequeña elevación del terreno. No pudo evitar soltar un gemido de sorpresa al darse cuenta de quien era aquel que estaba interpretando tal melodía.

El gemido no pasó desapercibido para Neji, que detuvo su tocar y miró a los ojos a Ino. Se quedaron en silencio ambos. Al darse cuenta que la Kunoichi no iba a retirarse, guardó la armónica, se puso depié y estaba apunto de retirarse cuando la ruidosa rubia lo llamó.

"no te detengas..." le dijo. Más sonó a "le imploró".

"No acostumbro a tocar frente a otras personas." Dijo Neji

"No deberías avergonzarte... tocas hermoso" contestó la yamanaka con un sonrojo ya demencial. No podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo a Neji, solo que quería añadir "tu musica es hermosa, pero no tanto como tu.." Palabras que nunca salieron de su boca.

Neji mostró una sonrisa burlona, pero sincera. "Gracias por el halago, Yamanaka-San. Pensé que no eras el tipo de persona que apreciabas la música profundamente. Me alegro de haberme equivocado"

Ino estaba en los cielos, ¿Eso fue un cumplido? "G-gracias, N-neji-s-san" Tenía unas ganas insanas de decirle _"Neji-Kun"_ pero sabría que la muestra de afecto prematura, ahuyentaría al Hyuga.

"Sin embargo" añadió Neji, cortando de sus pensamientos a la kunoichi ojiazul "No suelo tocar frente a un público. No aprendí música tanto por pasión, mas bien por necesidad. Me enamoré perdidamente de ella luego. Pero igual toco solo para mí" Sentenció Neji.

"O-okay, Neji. Te comprendo" Dijo Ino con una sonrisa triste. Le hubiera gustado estar con el simplemente escuchándolo tocar...

No supo por qué, probablemente en el resto de su vida seguiría siendo una incógnita; pero Neji Hyuga pudo percibir la tristeza de la kunoichi, al saber su respuesta y su negativa de tocar frente a ella, que lo impulsó a hacer _quizás_ una excepción con ella.

"Esta bien, Ino-san. Te permitiré escuchar, pero _solo _a ti" dijo Neji, pensando que eso calmaría un poco a la Kunoichi. Su reacción lo tomó de sorpresa.

"m-muchas gracias, neji-_kun!" _exclamó Ino moderadamente fuerte, y cuando estaba a punto de alzar mas la voz, exclamando su emoción por tener tan exclusivo placer, Neji la cortó.

"Ino Yamanaka, debes guardar silencio. No quiero tener a todos los shinobis de Konoha escuchando como toco la armónica de un día para otro... estoy confiando en ti" Estas 4 ultimas palabras las dijo Neji dando un paso adelante hacia la chica. No para enamorar, ni para intimidar, sino para dejar bien en claro, que está confiando en la Kunoichi.

Ino no sabía si sentirse agradecida o desdichada. Neji Hyuga simplemente le había permitido estar a su lado, para que no le diga a nadie, y no por ella misma. Sin embargo sus ultimas 4 palabras, le seguían retumbando la cabeza, haciendo que su entera alma y existencia temblaran. "_estoy confiando en ti"._

"No te preocupes. Neji-_kun_, no te defraudaré" Dijo la Yamanaka con una sonrisa. Sabía que Neji no sentía nada por ella, pero eso no importaba, ella quería estar a su lado, nada más.

"Ok. Me gusta ahora tener las cosas en claro, bueno, regresemos con los demás, conociendo sus mentes depravadas, deben estar pensando que estamos teniendo sexo" Dijo Neji con una mueca de burla, y le dió la espalda, antes haciendole un ademán dandole a entender que lo siguiera.

Ino se sonrojó bruscamente sobre la "broma" del Hyuga, no sabía si la broma fue lo raro, o fue el hecho de que el Hyuga bromeara. Sin embargo tenía una duda, que Neji, mismo Telépata la contestó.

"No te preocupes, cuando vaya a irme a alguna excursión furtiva musical, te lo haré entender enseguida". Dijo Neji sin voltear "Ahora apresurémonos en regresar".

"Hai! Neji-_Kun" _dijo una inusualmente alegre Ino Yamanaka. Mientras estaban regresando, empezó a tranquilizarse sobre lo que acababa de pensar, y con la cabeza un poco más fría, se dió cuenta de un pequeño detalle. Había añadido el prefijo "-kun" al nombre de Neji en 3 ocasiones involutariamente, y se sintió cómoda con ella. Toda tranquilidad en su mente se fue al diablo. Pero sabía, que estos 3 – 4 dias que quedaban, iban a ser interesantes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bueno, disculpen por no haber updateado esta historia desde hace un tiempo considerable, me surgieron algunos asuntos urgentes que tuve que atender.

También quería aclarar que lo sucedido en el capítulo 2, es parte del Día 1 de la misión. Lo que seguirá en este capítulo será el resto del día 1, y quien sabe si mas o no. Mi culpa no haber especificado antes.

Al parecer este Fic será de unos cuantos capítulos más, y no de los 3 – 4 originalmente pensaba hacer.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Solo esta historia.

Chapter 3

"Bueno, creo que ya es un poco estúpido darle una vuelta más a este asunto. ¿Está claro que _él_ será el líder de esta misión no?" Dijo un algo impaciente Sasuke Uchiha.

"Bah, si no hay mas alternativa, ¿que se le puede hacer? Aunque yo sigo pensando que el ideal debería ser Shikamaru" opinó Kiba

"Pero que fastidio... yo no pienso ser el líder, pero si puedo colaborar en estrategias, bah, ser un consejero o algo así" Dijo Shikamaru para luego soltar un bostezo.

"YOSHH! OK, Está decidido, mi rival eterno será el Líder de la misión" bramó un chico con unas cejas exageradamente gruesas.

"Ok ok, uds ganan. Como se fue al lago, podríamos aprovechar para ir y bañarnos. A claro y también avisarle que fue elegido como, ejem, el "líder " " Dijo una Sakura, desesperada por bañarse.

"OK SAKURA-CHAN, VAMOS A BAÑARNOS JUNTOS EN EL LA-" estaba gritando un Naruto inusualmente ruidoso, pero fue cortado por un puño que empujó las palabras dentro de su boca.

Todos rieron por la ya tan típica escena.

En las inmediaciones del lago...

Neji's POV

Al no ver a nadie en el lago, pues lo lógico me indicó que mis compañeros seguían en el campamento. Que raro, las ganas de "veranear" de las otras kunoichis pensé que no se iban a esfumar de la noche a la mañana.

Repentinamente escuché el crujir de las ramas atrás mío y volteé bruscamente.

"S-sucede algo N-neji-k-san?" me contestó una Ino Yamanaka con la cara muy roja. Debería descansar esta mujer, puede contraer fiebre.

"N-no, disculpa" Había olvidado completamente que ella se encontraba atrás mío. Mejor que camine a mi lado, me saca de quicio tener gente merodeando atrás mío haciendo menos ruido que el silencio.

"No te retrases, Yamanaka-san. Hahaha, te parecerá gracioso, pero me incomoda un poco tener alguien atrás, especialmente alguien silencioso, ¿Podrías caminar a mi lado?" Le exprese, con un tono algo amable. Ella sabía perfectamente mi secreto, no quiero tener problemas con ella, sabiendo lo problemáticas que son las mujeres, y mucho peor, una mujer enojada.

Mierda! ¿Por qué se pone mas roja? Está enojada? Debe ser eso... cuidaré ahora si lo que diré, ver a una Ino Yamanaka molesta, debe ser un terrible dolor de culo.

Caminamos casi todo lo que restaba el sendero en silencio, hasta que fue interrumpido por mi inusualmente silenciosa acompañante.

"N-neji-san... quería recordarte...que no te vayas a olvidar de... hacerme saber cuando...ya sabes"

Sentí un poco de irritación en verdad. No soy estúpido, y se perfectamente lo que he dicho y yo cumplo lo que digo. Mejor poner de una vez en claro esto. Y nada como cara a cara.

"Ino. Préstame atención" comencé, y cuando ésta iba a abrir su boca dios sabe para qué, proseguí "He dicho que te haré saber cuando lo vaya a hacer. Y lo haré. Yo cumplo mi palabra. Probablemente sigas pensando que soy la misma persona, que era en los exámenes chuunins... no lo sé, y tampoco quiero hacerte cambiar la forma en que piensas, simplemente quiero decirte, que puedes confiar en mí." cuando finalicé, me di la vuelta, y retomé el camino, no percatándome que Ino Yamanaka se había quedado petrificada en la antigua posición, justo atrás mío. Justo antes de que me volteé a sacarla de su hipnosis, para que se ponga a mi lado, ésta recobró los sentidos y lo hizo. No pude pasar desapercibido el color, PÚRPURA que tenía su rostro.

Definitivamente le diré a Hinata-Sama que le pregunte si tiene algún malestar, ojalá no sea contagioso.

End Neji's Pov.

Ino's Pov

Luego de pensar, y analizar lo que siento, y haciendo comparaciones e introspecciones creo que puedo llegar a deducir un atisbo de mi sentimiento actual:

M-A-L-D-I-T-A S-E-A... creo que estoy enamorándome de Neji Hyuga.

Simplemente ya no puedo ser LA Ino Yamanaka que TODOS conocen, la party-girl número 1 de Konoha. La rompe-corazones del equipo él está cerca todo el valor se me va, y ahora que estamos caminando de regreso al campamento y en silencio, se me hace una eternidad.

Repentinamente aquella persona que está arruinando mi cordura cerebral-emocional se da una brusca vuelta y se pone mirándome a los ojos, a una distancia mínima.

"S-sucede algo N-neji-k-san?" Lo poco que me quedó de raciocinio, me permitió evitar mencionar la añadidura -kun, esta vez, y a justo tiempo.

"N-no, disculpa" me dijo, con una expresion extraña. Neji Hyuga no tartamudea mucho. Probablemente muy pocas veces. Corrección, Neji Hyuga, NO tartamudea. A excepción de hace 3 segundos.

Si antes estaba confundida ahora peor, lo que acabo de suceder fue totalmente inesperado, parecía como si hubiera leído mi mente y me hubiera querido decir algo...

Y una vez más, Neji Hyuuga se dió la vuelta, pero ésta vez más sutilmente

"No te retrases, Yamanaka-san. Hahaha, te parecerá gracioso, pero me incomoda un poco tener alguien atrás, especialmente alguien silencioso, ¿Podrías caminar a mi lado?" me preguntó Neji Hyuga, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

No se si soy yo, pero esto Neji me lo acaba de decir con una calma, ternura y amabilidad inexpresable. MIERDA! Mi carita debe estar hecha un tomate... pero si me quedo parada mirándolo va a pensar que soy una rubia estúpida, vámos, INO, REACCIONA!1

Me sentí como una chica de colegio que corría al lado de su enamorado para alcanzarlo... ejem, este pensamiento si fue totalmente innecesario, ni bien llegue al campamento, debo hablar con Sakura y Hinata respecto a esto, ya estoy temiendo por mi sanidad mental.

El resto del camino, la pasamos en silencio, para mi desgracia. Mi cabeza empezó a enfriarse, y empecé a ver las cosas como son. Estoy enamorada de Neji Hyuuga, y esto me hace ver cosas donde no las hay. El solo me ve como una compañera, una kunoichi. Una kunoichi que sabe su "secretito" de su bendita armónica. Probablemente está siendo así de lindo conmigo por eso... o puede ser que se halla olvidado... no me sorprendería... probablemente piense que he querido chantajearlo... debe odiarme ahora mismo... si no le gusto, o se siente atraído por mi , por lo menos que me deje una primera y única vez escucharlo tocar su melodía, para tener un buen recuerdo de él no?

_Patética Yamanaka, Patética. La Rompe-corazones numero 1 de Konoha, está probando una cucharada de su propia medicina, sin que Neji te la dé directamente._

Pero tengo que hacerlo, debo estar a solas con él por lo menos por una primera y única vez, escuchándolo tocar, y quien sabe, quizás hacerle sentir lo que siento... y de ahí todo lo demás no importa...

"N-neji-san... quería recordarte...que no te vayas a olvidar de... hacerme saber cuando...ya sabes" fue lo único que pude balbucear en el estado en que me encontraba... y cuando pensé que había hecho el total ridículo, una vez más Neji se voltea bruscamente estando muy cerca de mi.

"Ino. Préstame atención" abrí mi boca no se si para decir algo, gritar, o algo pero él siguió "He dicho que te haré saber cuando lo vaya a hacer. Y lo haré. Yo cumplo mi palabra. Probablemente sigas pensando que soy la misma persona, que era en los exámenes chuunins... no lo sé, y tampoco quiero hacerte cambiar la forma en que piensas, simplemente quiero decirte, que puedes confiar en mí." Lo dijo esto ultimo, con una muy pequeña media sonrisa y se volteó.

Las víctimas de Medusa tenían mas movilidad que mi propio cuerpo, en esos 5 segundos que para mí pareció eones... estaba petrificada. Muy pocas veces había visto tal sinceridad de parte de alguien hacia mi, y emoción en su voz. Todos los chicos que pretendían algo de mi, pensaban que era una cualquiera, una "fácil", y empezaban con los piropos prepotentes y demás cosas que me desagradan terriblemente, pero por el círculo social en que me encontraba en esa circunstancia, debía aparentar comodidad. Esta vez fue diferente.

Desperté de mi hipnosis para darme cuenta que una vez más estaba atrás de él, y con el rostro de colores ya pornográficamente llamativos. Corrí a su lado, justo cuando divisamos el campamento, y nos acercamos en silencio.

Maldita-sea, estoy enamorada de Neji Hyuuga.

End Ino's Pov.

Sin embargo en el campamento un simple comentario desató un efecto dominó psicológico en todos los presentes, a excepción de nuestros protagonistas preferidos.

Temari fue la primera en recobrarse del ataque de risa producto del golpe de Sakura a Naruto, y fue la primera en hablar.

"Hey Shikamaru, y tu amiguita rubia-yamanaka, a donde se ha metido? Cuando llegamos al sitio de campamento, ni siquiera abrió su boca para nada, y ni bien el hyuga se fue al lago, creo que ella literalmente se esfumó en la misma dirección. Para mi que se traen algo eh... " sentenció la kunoichi de la arena. Lo dijo muy a la ligera, sin siquiera saber todo el desencadenamiento emocional que podía generar un simple comentario de una chica adolescente de su edad.

A Sakura le tembló una ceja mismo tic nervioso luego de la declaración de Temari. Hahahaha, estaba totalmente equivocada. El hyuga podía haber cambiado, y todo eso, pero la Ino Yamanaka que ella conocía, JAMÁS (léase, J-A-M-Á-S) se traería algo con un un ser como él. Y mucho menos luego de haber estado antes enamorada del perfecto Sasuke Uchiha. Simplemente, no podía ser verdad, e intentaba sacarse de la mente esos _ilusos_ pensamientos que jamás serán realidad, ya que Ino Yamanaka solo está enamorada del hombre que también ella lo estaba.

A Shikamaru también esa declaración no le cayó del todo bien. El no estaba enamorado de Ino, pero tiene un cariño especial hacia ella, ya que la vé como una hermana. Shikamaru Nara es una persona de pocas palabras, y generalmente cuando estaba con la Yamanaka se podía soltar un poco más. Inclusive, éste le recomendaba que olvide su amor por Sasuke y se consiga otra persona que la valore por como ella es. O siquiera le preste atención. El pensar en Neji como "esa" persona, tampoco lo deja muy tranquilo que digamos. El hyuga tiene una fama pasada algo violenta e impredecible, pero no se puede negar que también ha cambiado. Un tema a ser analizado por su mente de genio en un futuro.

Chouji miraba a Shikamaru. El pensaba que su mejor amigo en un futuro sería la pareja de su mejor amiga. Esta situación lo incomodaba, ya que no existía mejor hombre para su casi hermana Ino Yamanaka, que Nara Shikamaru. Este pensamiento incómodo, sumado a su cuadro de abstinencia de papas fritas, lo empezó a hacer sudar frío. El tenía bolsas de papitas fritas, pero viendo que nadie aún había almorzado, decidió esperar. Con el tiempo había empezado a ponerse en el lugar de otros, nutricionalmente hablando, y había, ¿Cómo se dice? Madurado.

Sasuke no pudo evitar soltar una semi risa y una mueca de burla. No estaba interesado en Ino Yamanaka, pero no podía evitar sentir algo de "orgullo" viril el tener a "Fangirls" atrás de el, y que ésta de la nada se fije en otro hombre, dañaba en algo ese orgullo que tiene. Obviamente jamás lo admitiría.

Kiba estaba enfadado. Ino Yamanaka le gustaba, y él no podía si quiera permitir que ese bombón rubio con esas medidas de infarto, pertenezcan a ese sucio fenómeno oji-blanco. Estos días de "misión" estaba dispuesto a ponérselo bien en claro, y a hacer que la Yamanaka, sea su chica.

Naruto solo quería Ramen. Y solo pensaba en eso. Quería que todos se movieran de una vez para decirle a Neji que era el capitán, y que asigne tareas a todos para de una vez calmar al león que tenía enjaulado en su estomago y rugía bochornosamente. Aunque "zorro-demoniaco-aniquila-villas" creo que sería mas apropiado en su caso, que "león". Pero no podía negar que la situación, y el comentario de temari, le daba algo de curiosidad. Ino Yamanaka y Neji Hyuga son personas muy diferentes, con amistades diferentes, pensamientos diferentes, y quien sabe que más cosas sean diferentes. Ni siquiera Naruto sabia donde se llegaron a conocer.

Hinata estaba algo confusa. Ino Yamanaka era su amiga, y si a ella le hubiera gustado su primo, no dudaría en que se lo hubiese comentado. Y si estuviera enamorada, peor. Hinata también había aprendido a dejar de temer a su primo, y a comprenderlo y quererlo, como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo. Y también sabía a la perfección, que Neji no era una persona muy abierta en lo que corresponde a relaciones amorosas. Hinata sabe que si a Neji se le rompe el corazón, esa sería la primera y ultima vez que suceda. Ya que el iceberg que cubre su corazón se fortalecería como nunca y no permitiría que sucedan "encuentros cercanos" de esa índole nunca más en su vida. Un estremecimiento rondó por el cuerpo de la hyuga, pensar en esa situación le perturbaba, e Ino Yamanaka no eran las personas que tenían una buena reputación sobre lo que es "romper-corazones". Debía tener una charla con ella tan pronto como fuera posible.

Tenten estaba algo nerviosa. No sabía por qué. Ella juraba que estaba enamorada de Rock Lee. Perdón, corrección, ella SABE, que está enamorada de Lee, así éste no lo sepa, pero el comentario de Temari le dio un terrible sabor amargo en la boca, que deseaba quitárselo como sea. Ino Yamanaka le caía bien, era una chica alegre que siempre le sacaba una sonrisa, especial cuando discutía con Sakura por Sasuke, o cuando comentaba como había acabado de rechazar a algún Ninja "X". _Vamos Yamanaka, sigue asi!, pero no te metas con Neji, él no es para jugar, no se lo merece. ¿Un momento, que demonios hago preocupándome por alguien que tiene visión 360º y se jacta de tener "defensa impenetrable". _Ella no puede estar celosa, no.

La confusión se adueño del cerebro de Rock Lee. No sabía que demonios estaba pasando, Temari dijo un comentario que a el le había parecido gracioso, y absolutamente todos empezaron a hacer cosas raras. Tics nerviosos, algunos con caras de preocupados, otros de enfadados, uno que otro chasquido de lengua. No tenia la menor idea. Porque, ¿A qué otro Humano cuerdo no le hubiera parecido graciosa la mención siquiera de que NEJI HYUGA, su rival, que el creía conocerlo como la palma de su mano, estuviera en algo con Ino Yamanaka? Irónicamente, al único que le pareció gracioso fue a Rock lee y a la dueña del comentario.

Shino Aburame estaba en su misma posición, pero algo inquieto. No soportaba que las demás personas hagan mas silencio que él, era inaceptable. Su atención luego se fijo en 2 figuras que se acercaban al campamento, pasando desapercibido por todos sus compañeros que se encontraban en un trance. No pudo evitar sonreír (que nadie lo notó gracias a su traje) al ver que las 2 personas de las cuales estaban cuchicheando, acababan de llegar.

Una voz profunda desgarró el ambiente de tensión, como si fuera una sierra de carnicero cortando un bife de lo más duro.

"¿Les sucede algo? No los vi tan preocupados desde que se enteraron que la ultima fase del examen chuunin era pelear entre nosotros" Neji Hyuga acababa de llegar al campamento, acompañado de nada más y nada menos, que Ino Yamanaka.

Sin embargo, estos 2 no habían llegado a escuchar el comentario de Temari, cosa que el hecho de ver a sus ruidosos compañeros, haciendo una competencia de silencio con Shino Aburame les pareció de lo mas Bizarro.

"Oye Frentona, ¿qué demonios de pasa? Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma?" Ino se apresuró en agregar.

Al instante todas las vistas se clavaron en los dos ninjas. Y los ojos de todos se dilataron al darse cuenta que, los protagonistas de su perturbación estaban juntos.

"C-Cerda, b-bueno, est-abamos a-ca d-decidiendo..." empezó a decir una pelirosa muy nerviosa, desesperada por elegir las palabras adecuadas, pero encontró la excusa perfecta "a-cabamos de decidir quien será el Líder, y bueno, lo será Neji"

Neji se sintió ligeramente sorprendido. Sabía que el era uno de los mas aptos para ser líder, pero la escencia de su sorpresa en sí, radicaba en como el grupo cambió su decisión con respecto a él.

Rapidamente, el Hyuga empezó a mirar a todos a los Ojos, para ver si es que existía alguien que no estaba de acuerdo, y si bien encontró a un par de ojos algo hostiles, denotaban cooperación por lo menos.

"Ok, vamos a repartirnos las tareas de una maldita vez, que ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo".

Comenzó Neji, e hizo un ademán para que todos se junten hacia él.

"En este campamento nos dividiremos de la siguiente manera:

Un equipo encargado de recolección (Incluye recolección de leña, agua, y cazar animales)

Un equipo encargado de cocina (Incluye desayuno, almuerzo y cena)

Un equipo encargado de organizar el campamento (Incluye vigilancia, calefacción y armar las tiendas)

Un equipo encargado de limpieza e higiene (Organizar horarios para usar la tienda de baño portátil, limpiar cualquier rastro que pueda delatar nuestra posición)"

La mayoría se sorprendió, ¿Como diablos hizo para organizar algo tan rápido y eficaz?

"Ayy Neji, no seas tan estricto, como si estuviéramos en un campamento en plena guerra hahahah-" comentaba Sakura, siendo abruptamente cortada por una mirada asesina de su líder.

"Haruno, la organización es básica en lo que se refiere a actividades de convivencia con demás personas, ya que de no ser así, sería una anarquía problemática. Especialmente teniendo a uds como compañeros anárquicos". Contestó Neji, y antes de que cualquiera pudiera entender lo que acababa de decir, y comprender que fue una ligera (pero elegante) ofensa, siguió "Los equipos serán de la siguiente manera:

El equipo de recolección, será el de mayor número, ya que son los que tendrán mayor labor física. Estará compuesta por Temari, Sasuke, Tenten, y Chouji. La Lidereza de ese grupo, será Temari.

El equipo de cocina, estará compuesto por Hinata-sama, Lee, y Shikamaru. El líder sera Shikamaru.

El equipo de organización, estará compuesto por Ino Kiba, y el que les habla. Y yo seré el Líder.

El equipo encargado de limpieza e higiene, estará compuesto por, Naruto, Sakura, y Shino y la lidereza será Sakura."

Todos empezaron a comentar sobre sus labores, discutiendo, unos complacidos, otros ofendidos.

"NEJI-TEME, ¿PORQUE COÑO TENGO QUE ESTAR EN EL EQUIPO DE LIMPIEZA? ¿QUIERES QUE LIMPIE LA MIERDA DE TODOS?" bramó un iracundo Naruto Uzumaki.

"Uzumaki, Todos los equipos los elegí teniendo en cuenta habilidades personales de cada uno. Y los que no, bueno, rellené los espacios sobrantes." Dijo Neji sin siquiera mirarlo.

"TEME!" Dijo Naruto acercandose peligrosamente al Hyuga

"Naruto-kun, ¡b-basta por f-favor! Los e-equipos ya están hechos y hay que r-resp-etar la d-decisión del l-lider" dijo una hyuga bastante sonrojada, para variar.

El rubio miró su rostro de suplica, y a regañadientes aceptó.

"Bueno, son las 11:20am, será mejor empezar a trabajar todos, para que empiezen a cocinar en 40 minutos maximo, y el almuerzo esté listo aproximadamente a la 1:30"

Y asi, el grupo de recolección se adentró en el bosque, el equipo de cocina se reunió y Shikamaru empezó a hablar con sus compañeros decidiendo y organizando lo que sería la comida del día de hoy. Y el equipo de limpieza se retiró a un lado del campamento un poco mas alejado, para establecer la carpa-baño y organizar los Horarios.

Neji sonrió, el equipo de cocina estaba hecho perfectamente para que no pasen hambre en este campamento. Shikamaru se las ingeniaría para diseñar un plato improvisado con los recursos que el equipo de recolección traiga, Rock Lee sería la mano de obra incansable, y Hinata-Sama era la unica Kunoichi que tenía talento para la cocina, y una mano femenina en los platos, siempre le dan un sabor en especial.

Mientras tanto, una Ino Yamanaka estaba emocionada. _"Neji-kun me ha elegido en su grupo! No puedo creerlo, pensé que me iba a mandar en el grupo de limpieza, sin embargo mandó a Sakura en mi lugar, ver su cara no tuvo precio!" _

"Bueno, "jefecito" ahora nosotros que hacemos ah? Estoy un poco aburrido" Dijo un irritado Kiba

"Hay que terminar de levantar las tiendas, y bueno, tendremos el día libre hasta la noche donde nos encargaremos de hacer fuego, y vigilancia"

Los 3 ninjas, rapidamente levantaro el campamento, no era una tarea dificil para ellos que ya han tenido experiencia acampando, asi que los 3 estuvieron libres en ese tiempo. Ocasión que Kiba no quería desperdiciar.

"Hey Ino, ¿Y que te cuentas ah? ¿Cómo va la tienda de flores? " Comenzó repentinamnete Kiba a buscar la conversación con la Kunoichi.

"Hmmm, todo bien, mi padre ultimamente está saliendo de misiones y me deja encargada, pero el negocio va para arriba! Hahaha" Comentó animadamente Ino.

Y así los dos empezaron a conversar, casualmente y muy animados. Mucho para el gusto del único ninja que estaba solo mirando al cielo. No sabía por que, pero le incomodaba la cercanía que tenía la rubia con el chico amante de perros. Neji Hyuga estaba incómodo, y estaba empezando a darle una migraña ver la estúpida e intrascendente conversación que estaba sucediendo a menos de 2 metros de él. Era tán obvio que el Inuzuka, se olía a leguas que intentaba algo con la Yamanaka. Y ésta que ingenua para seguirle el habla y no darse cuenta de eso. A menos que se haya dado cuenta y le interese...

Este ultimo pensamiento terminó por perturbar a Neji, y no sabía exactamente porqué, pero no podía permanecer ahí mas tiempo, ya que no sabía que sería capaz de hacer. Sin avisarle a nadie, se internó en la espesura del bosque, a ejecutar la actividad musical que ya se había vuelto adicción.

Ni bien empezó a tocar armónica, sintió como poco a poco iba neutralizando su cerebro, y se sentía muy bien. Similar a cuando uno tiene muchas ganas de orinar, y no puede hacerlo, y cuando llega a su objetivo, es similar a un éxtasis sexual. O el mismo sentimiento de tener el estómago lleno de acidez, y que esta se vaya producto de una buena sal... en fin, Neji estaba un poco mas tranquilo, pero igual no olvido lo que acababa de presenciar. Neji Hyuga no olvida.

Ino Yamanaka estaba hablando con Kiba Inuzuka muy animadamente. Le caía muy bien el chico, aunque a veces le parecía que era un poco creído e inmaduro, pero bueno ¿Nadi es perfecto no?

Sin embargo el ligero sonido de un instrumento eófono, siendo tocado a una distancia regular, la sacó de sus pensamientos, y la hizo trastabillar en la conversación.

_Me mintió..._

"Disculpa, Kiba... pero... yo... tengo que hacer algo.. ya vengo... " Dijo Ino y se apresuró a seguir el sonido.

_Maldición!_ Pensó Kiba. _"Ese maldito Hyuga se cree todo interesante por tocar la armónica... pero No, No me rendiré,..._

Ino Yamanaka no llegó a escuchar la réplica de Kiba, pero tampoco le interesó, estaba furiosa corriendo en dirección al sonido. Sabía perfectamente, que en cualquier otra circunstancia, sería muy estúpido de su parte estar molesta por algo así, pero la promesa que Neji le hizo mirándole a los ojos... no sabe si la habrá tomado muy en serio, o si Neji estaba bromeando, pero ella sentía como si le hubieran hecho la mayor de las traiciones...

Y ni bien llego al árbol donde provenían las notas, subió a la rama elevada donde se encontraba el prodigio tocando, y le empezó a gritar...

"Me Mentiste!" dijo Ino, haciendo inútiles esfuerzos por controlarse

Neji la miró, pero siguió tocando, haciendo caso omiso.

"Contestame! Mierda Neji! ¿No me dijiste que confíe en tí? ¿No me dijiste que habías cambiado? ¡Contéstame, maldito BASTARDO! " esta última palabra la dijo con excesivo volúmen, dolor y lágrimas, ya que esta se encontraba al borde del llanto.

Neji ya no pudo hacer caso omiso, y detuvo su tocar. "Discúlpame Yamanaka-san, pero le vi tan entretenida hablándo con el Inuzuka, que no quería arruinar el lindo momento, ¿Por qué no regresas al campamento? No hagas esperar a un chico enamorado, le puedes romper el corazón" respondió venenosamente el ojiblanco. Seguía sin saber por que, pero estaba furioso. La rubia ruidosa arruinó toda la calma que la música le había otorgado, y ahora la incomodidad y rabia regreso el doble de fuerte. Sin embargo se controló para no estallar frente a ella, y simplemnete darle una respuesta acorde a la circunstancia, obviamente, sazonada con un poco de veneno.

Ino sintió que le acababan de clavar la excalibur en el pecho, y cuando estaba apunto de hablar, una 3era voz salió de la parte inferior del arbol.

"Si Ino, tiene razón. ¿Por qué no lo dejas solo tocando su estúpida armónica y regresamos al campamento?" era Kiba Inuzuka.

Ino no supo porqué lo hizo, tenía ganas de decirle a Kiba que no estaba interesada en él, y decirle a Neji que todo fue un error, pero le hizo caso al primero, y descendió y regresó con él al campamento. Y cuando el Inuzuka hizo un intento de agarrar su mano, ésta no lo rechazó.

Obviamente la visión del byakugan te ayuda a ver literalmente todo lo que está en un radio determinado, y este acto no fue ajeno a Neji. Sintió algo diferente, seguia con ira y rabia, pero ahora algo diferente. Dolor.

También estaba ligeramente sorprendido, el Inuzuka sabía que el era el músico misterioso que tocaba armónica, y sabía que a su secreto le quedaba minutos contados...

Simplemente vió como estos 2 ninjas regresaron al campamento, y siguió tocando. Quien sabe, quizás la armónica no solo puede ayudar con la ira, y rabia, sino también con el dolor.


End file.
